


The Story of Us

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tells Arthur is favourite story.</p>
<p>Written for Live Journal's Camelot_drabbles Prompt Disney Quote, fandomwords100 Prompt Fairytale, and for the cotton candy bingo Prompt Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

**The Story of Us by HPFangirl71**

_“Once upon a time a handsome knight met a charming wizard…”_

That was always how Merlin began the story. It was their story. It was the story that told of their struggling journey from friendship to true love. It was a story that Arthur never tired of hearing. 

Arthur especially loved the part about them being two sides of the same coin. Merlin’s retelling of their special story kept Arthur spellbound. 

From that first line to Merlin’s final _“…and then all our dreams came true, because we had the courage to pursue them”_ were amazing because every word was true.


End file.
